


This Isn't A Pantomime (Oh, Yes It Is)

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Rudolph - Freeform, pantomime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: “What on Earth are you doing?”“Isn’t it obvious? I’m Rudolph!”





	This Isn't A Pantomime (Oh, Yes It Is)

“Gregory.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Gregory.”

 

“Sorry. Yeah?”

 

“What on Earth are you doing?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m Rudolph!”

 

“Right.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, dear.”

 

“No. There’s something you want to say, so say it. What’s wrong with me being Rudolph?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps the fact that you are above the age of forty?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with doing a bit of panto at my age. It’s a bit of a laugh for all the kiddies.”

 

“Are you sure this isn’t ‘a bit of a laugh’ at your expense?”

 

“No. Why would you say that?”

 

“You look ridiculous.”

 

“ _ You _ look ridiculous.”

 

“That’s childish.”

 

“ _ You’re _ childish.”

 

“Hmm. Children who misbehave get put on the naughty list, Gregory dear.”

 

“What if I want to be on the naughty list, Mycroft darling?”

 

“What are you implying?”

 

“What do you want me to imply?”

 

“Gregory, we are in public. Have some sense of self restraint!”

 

“Party pooper.”

 

“I am no- Gregory! Kindly remove your hand from my rear.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I bloody well-”

 

“Ooh, someone’s getting feisty. I love it!”

 

“Greg- What in the- Oh my- Shi-”

 

“Yes, Mycroft?”

 

“You’re getting makeup on my shirt.”

 

“What if I take the shirt off?”

 

“...As part of this marvelous deal as an actor in the pantomime, did you get a dressing room?”

 

“Merry Christmas to me!”


End file.
